


I Love the Taste of You

by Magnetism_bind



Series: A Reasonable Price [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 80's AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dates, Delayed Orgasm, Edging, Escort Service, Large Cock, Lust, M/M, Outtake, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Teasing, Wall Makeouts, distracted lust, dragging it out, dying for it, hungry for dick, mention of Steve/Bucky, mention of Steve/Thor, prolonging the pleasure, showering together, unexpected intimacies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Loki looks good in a suit.Sometimes Steve can't help himself.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: A Reasonable Price [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463098
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	I Love the Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "I love the taste of you' - steve/loki
> 
> (This is an outtake from my 80′s Marvel AU. If you haven’t read that, this might not be your thing, but if you have, enjoy.)

“What?” Loki asks.

There’s something in the way that Steve’s looking at him, the way he’s been looking ever since Loki picked him up this evening. It’s clear something’s on his mind. Loki had planned to have a good dinner and some pleasant conversation and then to take Steve home with him and fuck him.

Yet now…something in the way Steve keeps looking at him is causing him to rethink that plan.

Steve clears his throat. “Nothing.”

Loki smiles. “Liar.”

Steve smiles at that. He leans back in his chair, and simply gazes at Loki.

Fuck, he looks good. Loki can’t remember the last time he’s been so attracted to someone. The last time he felt this much lust the moment he just looks at Steve. It’s highly erotic and he’s enjoying it. Something about Steve keeps him on his toes and he likes that too. Likes the way Steve just is himself.

For someone who dissembles a lot, it’s almost alarming to enjoy, but Loki does all the same.

“The thing is…” Steve says slowly. “It’s stupid, but I can’t…”

“What?” Loki asks curiously. “What is it?” He can’t think as to what Steve is getting out, but he wants to know.

Steve shakes his head, his hand curling around the back of his neck as he looks at Loki. “You look extremely good.” Is all he says.

“Why thank you.” Loki says.

Steve licks his lips and then just looks at him, really looks at him. “You pick that suit on purpose?”

“On purpose for what?”

“Because of the way it looks on you.” Steve murmurs. “The way I can see your cock, all thick and waiting.”

It’s Loki’s turn to lick his lips. “Waiting for what?”

“My mouth.” Steve says.

Loki gives it a beat and then says. “What’re you waiting for then?”

“Permission, I suppose.” Steve says. They’re still taking it slow on this point, as to what Loki will allow and won’t allow. He’s testing the waters.

Loki takes a long sip of his wine and licks his lips again. “Then, you have it.”

Steve smiles at him again and then rises. He waits, gesturing for Loki to do the same. “Shall we then?”

The implication that he’s not hungry, not for dinner anyway, is there on the table. Loki doesn’t bother to ask. He pays the check and they go, Steve’s body close to his all the way back to his apartment.

* * *

Once they’re inside the apartment and the door is closed to the world, Loki turns around and looks at him, clearly waiting to see what Steve will do now that they’re here alone.

He has no idea how hard it’s been for Steve to keep his hands off him while they were in the restaurant. The whole drive home. Every moment that Steve kept his hands to himself is a proud moment. Because how embarrassing would it have been to admit to Loki ( _his client_ , Steve’s brain reminds himself, _Loki's his client_ ) how much he wants to suck his dick. How much he wants to taste it and feel it in his mouth.

“Over here.” He says.

Loki strolls over to him, still waiting.

With one hand Steve presses him backwards until Loki’s leaning against the wall.

Loki leans his head back, watching him.

Steve sinks to his knees and places his hands palm flat on the wall on either side of Loki’s thighs. He’s just looking at Loki, gazing at the bulge of his cock, still not touching him.

He’s dying for this and so he has to remain firmly in control. He reminds himself he has a boyfriend, he has Thor. He has a busy fulfilling sex life. There’s no need to get completely wrecked over simply the thought of Loki’s dick.

* * *

Just the weight of his gaze arouses Loki more.

Steve’s lips are soft as velvet as he presses them against the front of Loki’s trousers. He inhales softly, like he can’t get enough of it. Enough of Loki.

Loki curls his fingers through his hair, burying the moan in the back of his throat. The touch of his mouth is so hungry, so driven and yet gentle as air. Loki starts panting slowly as Steve presses his lips along the curve of his cock. He licks the length of it through Loki’s pants and Loki shivers at the rasp of his tongue.

Steve pulls off, his cheeks flushed, lips red. He stares up at Loki with hungry eyes.

The dampness spreading across Loki’s crotch is almost embarrassing, that he’s already dripping so much simply because of this man’s mouth.

But Loki doesn’t care. For once he doesn’t care how it looks, he just cares that he feels like this. That Steve wants this so much, wants him. And it’s lust, Loki knows that, but it matters all the same. He’s high on it, and in this moment, he knows he’d let Steve do whatever he wants.

“On the couch.” Steve orders.

Loki stumbles over there, his legs almost unable to work anymore. He lands on his ass, and lets his legs sprawl wide. His cock presses urgently upwards. It’s so starved for Steve’s mouth. He’ll die if Steve doesn’t touch him again. He’s so close his head is dizzy with it.

Meanwhile Steve goes over to the sideboard and pours himself a glass of water from a pitcher standing there. As though he needs to re-hydrate after he’s been working so hard.

Steve drains the glass and sets it down. And then he comes over to Loki, just looking down at him. Ready for round two, or is it three at this point. Loki can’t keep track.

Steve sinks to his knees again. This time he places his hands on Loki’s knees. He slides them up his knees to his thighs, smoothing his thumbs over the insides of Loki’s thighs. It makes Loki squirm. He wants to press his groin up to Steve’s mouth. He wants Steve’s mouth on him so much.

* * *

Steve presses his thumbs more firmly into the seams of Loki’s thighs. He feels a shudder run through Loki again. He knows the pressure building in Loki and likes that he put it there. Steve knows he’s good at this. It’s not bragging to admit that, even to himself. But there’s a certain pride in making someone feel like this, to produce this reaction in someone.

He traces his forefinger down the damp thick curve of Loki’s cock, feels the heat of it. Leaning down, he presses his lips to the head, sucking wetly at it until it’s starkly evident through the material of Loki’s pants. Steve likes how that looks. The head pressed tightly there, waiting for his attention.

“Surely you can tell how much I want this.” Loki murmurs.

“I can.” Steve leans on his arms, resting them on Loki’s thighs.

“You want me to beg.” Loki states.

Steve leans in on his arms again. “I think I’d like that, yeah.”

He waits. He’s got time.

Loki sucks in a sharp breath. “Please.”

Steve waits.

Loki’s fingers dig into the couch cushions. With a loud sigh he tilts his pelvis upwards, offering himself to Steve. “Please suck my cock.”

Steve waits.

Loki pushes himself up higher. It must be painful at this angle, and he grunts slightly as he waits, balancing precariously for Steve.

Steve who finally reaches for his zipper and drags it down. He slips his fingers between Loki’s cheeks, brushes them across Loki’s hole, stroking Loki softly until he quivers. And then Steve slowly draws his cock free from his briefs.

He can feel the tension in Loki’s body as he holds himself up. At last Steve takes pity on him, reaching for his legs and slinging them over his shoulders. “Let yourself down.”

With a sigh Loki sinks back down on the couch, letting Steve take control of his body.

Steve gazes at his cock with unrestrained lust. Loki’s big, and he knows it. He carries himself with the svelte confidence of a man swinging a big dick and Steve finds that hot as hell. He feels it throughout his body. He likes Loki’s cock. Okay, that’s an understatement. He loves Loki’s cock even though it feels a little traitorous to admit it. At the same time, it hurts no one to admit it. He thinks Thor would understand. He wonders if Bucky would. He likes to think he would.

He swallows deeply, letting those thoughts recede for now. He’ll go home to them later. Right now, he’s here with Loki and he can lust all he wants.

He looks up into Loki’s eyes. They’re blown wild with lust, his lips parted hungrily, a silent plea upon his tongue as he waits for Steve.

Steve feels his lips curving into a smirk, lets Loki see it. Slowly Steve turns his attention back down to Loki’s cock.

* * *

The sweat runs down Loki’s forehead. It’s trickling down his collarbone, and somewhere down his lower belly, between his cheeks. He’s a mess. He’s going to die. All the sessions Lorraine’s had with him, so fucking close to the edge, and it’s actually going to be some goddamn hooker with a mouth that makes him die of desire.

Steve still hasn’t even touched his bare dick.

He just keeps fucking teasing around. Kissing his way around Loki’s lower belly. Sucking at his balls. Brushing his fingertips back and forth over Loki’s hole, but never inside him. Never enough.

Then he pulls Loki’s pants and briefs off, leaving him bare-assed on the sofa. He places Loki’s legs back over his shoulders and squeezes his ass with his long firm fingers.

* * *

Loki squirms in Steve’s grasp, watching his cock throb before his eyes.

“Please.” He grits out, wondering how much longer he can take. “Please, I need-“ He chokes on the words.

“Please.” Steve repeats. He traces little circles on Loki’s ass cheeks.

“Please suck my dick. Touch me. Take. Do whatever you want.” Loki begs. “I need you. I need your mouth on me, taking as you want. I need your cock inside me, filling me. I need your come.”

He tilts his ass upward again, offering himself again to Steve’s mouth.

And Steve can’t resist any longer.

He slips two fingers slowly inside Loki and Loki squirms and gasps as Steve mouths at the tip of his dick. His tongue’s just fucking the head, pulling at it, making Loki slowly fuck his mouth.

“I love the taste of you.” Steve whispers before he finally lets the whole of Loki past his lips.

Steve groans around the length of Loki’s dick. He can feel his own cock swelling in response. A visceral heated response. He can wait.

He keeps going, keeps sucking Loki. He draws off when he can feel Loki getting close, and leaves him hanging there. At some point he gets up to use the bathroom and drink another glass of water. He could stop but he doesn’t want to.

* * *

It’s after midnight. Loki’s dimly aware of that. At some point Steve had turned on a light.

His lips are reddened, bitten through where he’s held back the screams of pleasure that threaten to spill forth. He feels glassy-eyed and sensitive all over. His cock is swollen to the point of painful. He’s fairly certain he will sob if Steve lets him come now.

He keeps waiting to see what happens next. If Steve will simply finish and go. He wonders, not for the first time, if Steve simply leave him like this. It wouldn’t be in his best interest after all. Loki’s paying a pretty penny for this and he knows Steve’s not stupid.

Still, he waits and wonders.

* * *

At last when he’s decided Loki’s had enough, Steve flips him over on his belly. “Brace yourself.” He murmurs.

Loki does, buried in the sofa in front of him, belly and cock pressing into the sofa cushions. He bites back a sob as his dick rubs against the upholstery.

Steve spreads his legs and inserts a slicked finger inside him. He knows Loki doesn’t need much at this point. By now he’s dying for Steve to be inside him and Steve can hardly hold back any longer. He fumbles for a condom, taking way too long to get it on himself.

The first thrust inside him makes Steve gasp. Loki’s so hot, so tight. He fits Steve like a fucking glove and Steve lets himself lean into Loki’s back as he moves inside him with deep sensuous strokes. Loki shudders helplessly every time he bottoms out and Steve bites at his neck, tasting the sweat there on his skin.

He should be heading home. He should finish this, and give Loki what he wants. Part of him wants to. Part of him wants to stay.

That’s the part that makes him finish in a couple of deep, bruising thrusts. It’s his place to stay. Loki’s a client. Not a partner, not a boyfriend, not a friend. Steve’s got not right to try to be any of those things to him.

He comes with a moan buried in Loki’s hair, his teeth in the back of Loki’s neck. It feels strangely possessive and he’s never felt like that about a client before.

Loki’s trembling with the force of Steve inside him, still waiting. Steve can feel his heartbeat through his body, the soft muted force of him.

He reaches a hand down to grasp Loki’s cock a little more roughly than he intended.

Loki moans, body quivering around Steve’s spent cock still inside him.

“Come for me.” Steve whispers in his ear. He rubs his thumb over leaking slit in Loki’s cock, before sliding his hand all the way along its heated length. “Come for me, now.”

Loki cries out as his body obeys. His cock jerks once, twice, three times in Steve’s grip, shooting his release over the couch. Some of the splatter lands on Loki’s belly, Steve’s arm.

Loki sighs in relief, letting his arms relax, nearly leaning into the mess on the couch, such is the state of his exhaustion.

Steve slips out of him gently. He gets rid of the condom and thinks about getting a washcloth.

Instead he settles for reaching for Loki’s hands and pulling him upright. “Come on.”

“What’re you doing?” Loki asks.

“I need a shower, and so do you.” Steve tells him.

* * *

He gets Loki into the bathroom and gets the shower going. There’s a small part of him that worries Loki will collapse if he lets him shower alone.

He moves under the water, reaching for the soap.

Loki gets his hair wet and leans back against the tiled wall. “That was...” He licks his bitten lips and winces.

“Too much?” Steve asks before he can decide whether the question is a good one or not. Loki could have stopped him at any time, he knows that. They both know it.

Loki simply tilts his head and gazes at him. “Just what I needed.”

It sounds personal. It feels a little too personal. Steve ducks his head back under the water as he answers. “Good to hear.”

* * *

Afterwards he dresses, checks his pockets before going back out to the living room. Loki’s in a black dressing gown, hands in his pockets as he surveys the mess on the sofa.

For the first time Steve feels a blush creeping up on him. “Ah, about that.”

Loki merely laughs. “Don’t worry about it.”

He takes Steve to the door and pauses for a moment, before handing him the folded bills from his dressing gown.

“Thanks.” Steve says, and then, “I hope you know how much I enjoyed that.”

He leaves before Loki can respond, hustling down the hall to the elevator.

Loki closes the door behind him and goes to pour himself a drink. He’s pleasantly exhausted and ready to sleep. He does know that Steve enjoyed it, and that had been part of the pleasure.

He thinks only briefly about checking to see what Thor and Bucky were up to tonight, before he leaves it and takes his drink to bed. Time enough for that tomorrow. Tonight, he simply wants to think of Steve and the way his mouth felt upon him.


End file.
